


He didn't know she had a kitchen...

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: After his bar burns down, Lucifer goes to a friend for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was another fic like this one that I remember reading a LONG time ago so if it seems like I stole the idea, that was not my intention. I simply liked the direction that particular fic was going and was inspired to write my spin on it.

Death meets him in Greece, on some hill filled with pretty flowers that makes a stark contrast to her dress. Always in black.

She likes black.

The sun is rising but there's still time. Smiling, she asks him to show her that special glow.

"Its still part of your name, isn't it?" He gives her a stubborn look, the kind of look Dream gives her when he doesn't want to admit she's right. Shielding her eyes a bit, Death sees that Lucifer does indeed glow. And he's beautiful.  
It fades, but she isn't disappointed. Its not like she asked him to glow forever. That would be silly!

"You're _beautiful_ , Lucifer." She means it. She _always_ means it.

He looks toward the sun and doesn't speak. He's too old to blush or even pretend to be bashful. She walks over and touches his shoulder, "Don't believe me?"

"I do."

His voice carries the same tremor it did when he fell. "I just can't believe that you think that. Look at me."

"Beauty doesn't mean perfection, Lucifer. The humans were dead right on that, no pun intended." When the sun is up in the sky, Lucifer thinks her smile is radiant. 

..............................

Lucifer doesn't burn on the spot when he enters the supposed "holy ground" of his father. Its just a church. Sitting down on the bench, he has the first conversation with his father in centuries.  
He thinks about leaving. He can't do this. But no one is here and... well, now or.. now.

"She said I'm _beautiful_. After all the things I've _done_ and... I don't understand." He looks up the glass window above, focusing on the light,

"She is... beautiful, and kind. So terribly kind it almost makes me sick. But she's not... soft. She... she wants to be tame. But.. I don't understand why she is so caring towards me. It makes no sense, I do... bad things. To people. Half the time. Other times, its completely their fault. That they died. And..." His hands are sweating. He shouldn't be this nervous but he is. He spots a boy some rows ahead sweeping, staring.  
Stammering, the young man asks, "D-Do you think maybe.. she looks past all the bad and.. sees the good?"

"Pfft." He scoffs, "She's not so naive as to ignore my faults."

"W-well.. she accepts them. You just... you do that when you love someone. Y-You don't have to like their faults... b-but you still love them anyway." Lucifer walks out and doesn't return.

.............................. 

From what little friends he has, he pushes them away. His temper flares, Mazikeen leaves, and his bar burns down.

Where else could he go? He has no idea. But she walks over and takes the bowl away from him, "Coming into my apartment unannounced is kind of rude, Lu. And please don't pester my gold fish." They sit in the living room.  
"Disappeared for two years. Couldn't find you." Was she worried? She's frowning.

He hangs his head and says in a soft tone, "..I didn't know where else to go."

"There's always your bar." She sits down beside him on the couch. He explains that it burned down, he can't repair it. That part of his life is over. He doesn't know when the depression hit, maybe it hit him before the bar even opened, but now its hitting hard.

And he feels lost.

And.... lonely.

Death is talking. She's talking and he's ashamed to admit that he isn't listening. Her lips are beautiful, Lucifer thinks as he stares at him. He wonders what they feel like. Probably soft, like her. Smooth, maybe. His eyes don't wander down, though, and its not because she's right here and she can clearly see where his eyes are at the moment. Its mainly because he respects Death too much to stare at her like a pervert.  
The next revelation is a weak excuse and doesn't really justify his actions. He stares at her like a man who's been going out with this lovely woman for a long time, as friends, and has finally noticed just how damn wonderful she is.  
She's talking, and he should pay attention because she's getting annoyed. Making hand gestures and her eyebrows narrow. He catches a few words like,

 _Selfish_. That one is true.

 _Self-absorbed._ That one is also true.

 _Sad_. Who is sad? Lucifer or...?

 _Worried_. She's worried. His eyes meet hers and beyond that pitch black he does see the smokey mixture of concern.

 _Help_. Well, he thinks, she doesn't need help. She's Death. But him? Does Lucifer need help? He narrows down in bullet points why this could be true while she touches his hand,

⦁ His bar is gone. He has nothing to distract himself from his identity crisis.  
⦁ His friends are gone. That much is obvious.  
⦁ He can't go back and apologize to them. Too proud and... too scared.  
⦁ He figures.....

...He figures he does need help after all if his last main bullet point is,  
"I need help because I'm afraid I don't need help." And thats just not logical, is it? Whats also not logical is how he leans forward and presses his lips against hers.  
He doesn't move forward to touch her. This isn't like a friendly hug or a comforting hand. Feeling slightly ashamed, not the first time today, he wants to feel her because she's a woman right now, a kind, intelligent, and gentle woman who has kept him grounded literally since day one.

The worst, absolute worst, part of all this is that she kisses him back. Reaching up to cup his cheek with her smooth, and warm, hand. Lucifer argues with his mind, the mind of a man, that you can't just grab Death like a piece of meat. The primal part of his mind argues more but he forces it to shut up and treat this woman with class as he reaches and runs his fingers through her dark hair.

He wants to ask if she has a bed, or if they can just use the couch. Seems he is arguing with himself quite a bit as of late because his counterargument to that is,

_She's already being gracious enough to let me do this much, out of pity or otherwise, and I will not use my selfishness as a reason to--_

Death pulls away, slowly, but she's still close enough for him to lean forward and capture her lips again. Smiling, she offers a movie and some popcorn.

Subtle. But he's grateful and disappointed in equal measure. "No musicals."  
She chuckles and goes to the kitchen.

 

Huh, he didn't know she had a kitchen....

**Author's Note:**

> I have read SOME of the Lucifer and Sandman comics but am not an expert on the lore and events so I suppose this drifts away from canon because if I remember right Lucifer only has like.. one conversation with Death.


End file.
